One piece Legacy: Freezing Health part 5
Fea, dragged the woman across the snow, while the women held her head. Fea bonked her on the head, and started to drag her back to the guys. The women complained throughout the entire ordeal. "LET ME GO! I HAVE BASIC HUMAN RIGHTS! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!" "And I have 4 guys, who like good looking chicks like you. They need a... 'Snow bunny' to comfort them. Up to it?" The woman whimpered, and held her face. Cruel, but no one makes Fea look like a fool. He saw the silhouettes of her crew, and walked faster, to find them... Having a picnic. Slap yourself, stuff your face in the snow, and spin around 5 times, to make sure hallucinations are fake. Nope, they were real, all 4 of them, sitting on a blanket. Tack, was eating a pie he brought with him, and grin pointed at a strange man. "Fea, this is Farrow! He is looking for a friend." Fea, looking around, asked a question. "What happened?" "Well, we met this guy, I told him we were pirates, a few blah blah blah's later, we decided to have a picnic. Want to join?" The man, smiled at Fea, and held up a bowl with soup in it. He was a tall, muscular man, with black hair. Fea grabbed it, and sipped it. She sat down, and dropped the women down next to her. She looked at Farrow, and crawled to him. "Farrow... SAVE ME!" She hid behind Farrow, and stuck her tongue at Fea, then stopped, afraid that the freezing temperatures would make it fall off. "Christie... Did you attack her?" "It was defense!" "By how?" "I... Felt scared?" Farrow bonked her on the head, and she cowered, crying. "I didn't hit you hard." "Still... Why are you even here?!" "FINDING YOU, WHO WENT MISSING FOR THREE DAYS!" "I WAS OFF TO FIND BORLO MUSHROOMS! WITH THEM, I CAN CURE KAND DISEASE... In 23 years. Maybe." Tack, raised his hand, and Christie looked at him. "What?" "What's KAND disease?" "Cranky, with a K, annoying nerdy disease. I bet Farrow had it since he was a baby." Farrow bonked her on the head again, and she fell face first, in the snow. "It's a disease that makes the left eye become blind, and the right eye feel a sharp needle pain. It started to plague the south blue, but I bet they'll cure it by themselves in less then 20 years." Christie, getting up, looked angry. "And I said, give me the entire Isshi-2,000 hospitals zone, all the mushrooms I need, and give me 100%, and we can cure it in 2 months!" "As I said, we have to cure 7 fatal diseases! We need you, to stabilize your patients!" "With her NORO NORO Beam?" Fea, crouching, looked at them, and Farrow nodded. "Exactly. You have been subjected to that? Sorry. To apologize, and to stabilize your injured friends... Let's go to my home." Tack, lifted himself up, and put Zozo over his shoulder. "LET'S A GO!" "PUT ME DOWN TACK! PUT ME DOWN!" - The entire Bounty Hunter flagship for the 3rd division washed up on shore, and two men got out. An extremely large, muscular man, with metal gloves, and a metal mask. He towered over his friend, a small boy, with black hair with red highlights, and wearing a white coat. He did some shadow boxing, to warm himself up, and the 12 foot man, lifted his right arm, and started to do a huge right swing. "AERITH! I'M SHADOW BOXING!" "Then move your ass Zet." Zet ducked, and Aerith swung his right arm, causing the snow on the ground to fly up, for 20 feet away, and wide. He rubbed his right arm, and took a step. "Please tell me you won't do that all the time." "Nope. Just needed to let out some steam. Now... Let's capture some pirates before the second wave follows." Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Freezing Health Arc